Confuse
by AbracaForte
Summary: A KyuSung fic./Yesung datang berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat namja itu tercengang setengah mati./BL uye BL. RnR?


**Title**: Confuse

**Author**: AbracaForte

**Genre**: Romance, mungkin fluffy –w—

**Rated**: T

**Status**: One-shoot—drabble

**Summary**: Yesung datang berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat namja itu tercengang setengah mati.

**Warning**: YAOI, BL! No flame ya... no flame please... ._.

**Main Cast**: Yesung, Kyuhyun

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except this fic :')

_ENJOY! :)_

.

.

.

"_Annyeong_ Kyu~!" seru Yesung dengan sangat ceria sesuai dengan nada bicaranya.

Sore itu di rumah Kyuhyun sangatlah sepi. Yang ada di sana hanya Kyuhyun dan Yesung—sang tetangga yang juga seorang kakak kelas di SMA yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Rumah Kyuhyun sendiri sepi sebab kedua orang tua Kyuhyun pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Bagi Kyuhyun, Yesung adalah seseorang yang _freak_—usil, jahil, juga terbilang banyak bicara. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang _cool_—pendiam dan dingin.

Kyuhyun melirik sejenak dari bukunya ke arah Yesung. "_Annyeong, hyung_," jawabnya singkat lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke bukunya.

Yesung berjalan dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan duduk di tepian kasur, lebih tepatnya di sebelah Kyuhyun yang tengah membaca sebuah novel tebal yang sudah terlihat usang. "Novel lain yang kau temukan di gudang?" tanya Yesung.

Seperti yang bisa dilihat. Selain bermain _game_, Kyuhyun juga gemar membaca novel. Uniknya, novel yang ia baca bukanlah novel baru yang selalu menjadi best seller di toko-toko buku, namun novel-novel lama milik _eomma_-nya. Menurutnya, novel lama justru lebih orisinil dan mengasyikan daripada novel baru.

"Uh-hum," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk pelan dan kembali terlarut dalam bacaan.

"Hei, Kyu."

"_Ne, hyung?_" Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Yesung.

"Kenapa di saat ada aku, kau malah berkutat pada novel tua itu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung barusan. "Maksud _hyung_?"

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. "Kamu selalu tidak memperhatikanku. Di sekolah kamu selalu saja bermain dengan teman-temanmu, di rumah kau membaca novel. Kapan kau meluangkan waktumu untukkuuu? Padahal aku yang jauh lebih lama mengenalmu. Aaaah! Kau sungguh tak adil, Kyu!" Yesung kini mencengkeram lengan baju Kyuhyun dan bersandar di bahunya. "Aku... aku cemburu, Kyu!"

"Ma-Maksud _hyung_ apa sih?" seru Kyuhyun sampai tanpa sadar mendorong namja itu menjauh dan membuatnya ambruk ke kasur berseprai biru miliknya. Sekilas, Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah Yesung yang lemas dan sangat merah. Ia segera mengecek suhu tubuh Yesung dan menyadari satu hal: Yesung sedang sakit! "_Hyung_, kau panas! Sebaiknya aku antar kau ke rumahmu dan istirahatlah di sana!"

"Hnnngh... _saranghaeyo_ Kyu..." gumam Yesung.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Dasar _hyung_ yang merepotkan..."

**xXx**

"Unh... di mana aku?" tanya Yesung pada dirinya sendiri ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, sebuah kamar dengan gorden berwarna biru, dinding putih, dan sebuah kasur berseprai biru. Ini... ini bukan kamar Yesung, tapi kamar Kyuhyun! _Oh great_... apa saja yang ia lakukan selama tidur? Entah, Yesung tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

KRIEEET...

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, Yesung sudah deg-degan setengah mati. Dan ketika sang pemilik kamar masuk, badan Yesung semakin menegang.

"Ah... _hyung_ sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seulas senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Kyu, kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Yesung panik.

_Sepertinya sakitnya sudah sembuh_... pikir Kyuhyun seraya berjalan dan duduk di pinggiran kasur. "_Hyung_ benar-benar tidak ingat apapun tentang apa yang _hyung_ lakukan barusan?"

Yesung terlihat semakin panik. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengingatkan _hyung_," Kyuhyun lalu mengecup bibir Yesung. "_Saranghaeyo, hyung_."

Namja bermarga Cho itupun lalu meninggalkan Yesung yang wajahnya tampak memerah dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

.

**~fin~**

**xXx**

Oke, saya tau fic ini aneh dan nggak jelas. Tapi, sudikah anda semua meninggalkan sebuah kesan dalam bentuk review? :)

V

V

V


End file.
